Someone Else To Chase
by Puffles45
Summary: Mouse decides to give up on Skunk. Then someone new comes along, and Mouse is left breathless. Read the bold print before the story so it makes sense!
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, there are some things I have to explain. The stories about Skunk and Mouse were her daydreams. Skunk has a girlfriend, my friend cartuneslover14s' OC Squirrel. Mouse daydreams that they could be together, but doesnt want to hurt her freind Squirrels' feelings. So she decides to give up on the daydreams of him and move on. And when someone new comes along, its so much easier for her to let Skunk go, because the new guy has her by her heartstrings. So, on with the story!**

**-**

"Mouse? Mouse! MOUSE!"

"WHAO! What?"

"You were daydreaming again! I was trying to get you up." Hamster said, concern in her voice.

"Yeah..." Mouse trailed off. "You really need to let Skunk go. Its effecting your life badly." Hamster told her. "I know, but I cant help it. I like him, but I dont want to hurt Squirrels' feelings. These daydreams are eating my life." Mouse said, covering her face in frustration.

"Hey guys, Panda wants us for something." Squirrel said, coming out of a nearby bush. "Well? Lets go!" Hamster said, grabbing Mouses' paw. Mouse sighed as her friend dragged her to Panda.

When they got ther, she could see that the others were already there. "Everyone, we have a new student." Panda reported. "So? Where is he?" Rabbit said. Suddenly, a figure came into view. "Hey." Was all they heard him say. Panda was about to say something, until, "I got this Panda, you can rest." Squirrel said. "Everyone, this is Bat. He hails from Darksprings Cave."

"Nice to meet you all." Bat said, taking a bow. Mouses' eyes got wide. _"I think Ive found the answer to my problem." _She thought. He walked by her and her face turned red. "Hi! Im Skunk!" Skunk said as he shook his paw. "This is Rabbit, the Valley 'tough guy'." Skunk told Bat. "Shut up, squirt. So, youre a Bat, huh?" Rabbit asked. "Last time I checked." Bat said.

"Lets get something straight here, I work the night shift. Dont think you can take it just because youre nocturnal, got it?" Rabbit said. "I got ya." Bat said, saluting him. Mouse giggled at his little joke. "Youre settled in, right?" Squirrel asked. "In a cave next to the river." Bat told her. "Well, you get yourself introduced to the other Valley Animals. Like my three friends, Fox, Mouse, and Hamster." Squirrel told him. He walked up to Hamster, and she said, "Hi! Im the Valleys' apprentice news girl. I work with Crane to learn to dish out the news on the other Valley animals." "So, your the Valleys' next gossip girl?" He asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Then Fox walked over and said, "Im one of Pandas' apprentices. Im Fox." "Charmed." Bat said kindly. He walked over to Mouse, and she stuttered a little. "H-hello. I-Im Mouse. Im also an apprentice. Its so nice to meet you, too. Id love to get to know you more."

"Well, there is some time after training. How bout then?" Bat asked. "Id be happy to! See you then. He walked away, and she sighed. _"I feel like Ive been freed..."_ She thought.

**I stop here. Sorry if I confused any of you. Ill have Bats' bio on my profile soon. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter, of the story, enjoy it! And again, Squirrel belongs to my friend cartuneslover14.**

**-**

Mouse was done with her traing for the day, and was about to leave to get Bat. "Mouse! Wait up!" She heard her friend Hamster call. She turned around to see her three friends Squirrel, Hamster, and Fox. "When you come back, can we hear how it went?" Hamster asked. "Yeah, wed love to know how it went." Squirrel said. "Alright, Ill tell you how it went." She told her friends. "Well be waiting right here for you." Fox said. Then, Mouse went on her way.

She approached Bats' cave. "Here we go..." She said. "Bat! Hello?" She called. "Ill be out in a minute!" She heard him call back. She waited for a minute, and he came out. "Sorry, I was putting my guitar away." "You play guitar?" "Yeah. Its a green stratacaster. Greens my favorite color." "Mines light red. You know, the kind you see in a sunset." "Ive seen that before. Its a beautiful color." He said. _"Im so getting lost in his eyes..." _She thought.

They started along the path. "I play guitar too, but I dont own one." She said. "Well, not here. Its with my daddy." "Who would have thought?" Bat said. "My mom always told me I was talented." Bat said. "I dont have my mother..." Mouse trailed off. "What happened?" Bat asked. "She died a few days after I was born. I dont know why, and the doctors never knew why." Mouse told him. "That must be hard for you." Bat said. They stopped in front of the lake and sat down.

"You know, I always thought that lakes were the same, but after looking at tihs one, I think its the most beautiful one Ive seen." "Me too." Mouse said. He gently took her hand in his. _"My God, I think Im going to faint." _She thought. Then, she saw a shooting star. "Look! Make a wish!" She said. "I think you repeat your wish four times." "Im pretty sure its three." She said. "No, I think its four." "Its three!" She shouted. Then they started to argue. "I know when Im right!" He screamed. Then, she went silent. Then he said, "Im sorry, I shouldnt of snapped like that." "Im sorry too. I just dont like it when people say Im wrong." She said. "I just love to argue for some reason, its weird." He said.

A while passed, and she said. "I think its time we headed home. Its late." "Yeah. I loved spending time with you. See you tomarrow." He said. Then the two went thier seperate ways for the night.

When she came back, she found a note that said, _Mouse, meet us in Squirrels' treehouse.-The girls._ She shrugged her shoulders, and then left. When she got there, she climbed up the ladder, and was greeted with a really loud "So?" by her friend Hamster. She saw her frinds sitting down waiting for her reply. "It was wonderful. We sat down by the lake and talked for a while. We got into a little arguement, but we made up." She said. "Tell us a little about him." Squirrel said. "He plays the guitar, his favorite color is green, and for some reason, he loves to argue." "It sounds like it went well." Fox said. "Here comes the best part. He held my hand." The three girls said "Aww!" All together. _"These two can become really close soon." _Squirrel thought.

**I stop here, yet again. Press the button on the bottom of the screen and say if you thought it was great. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter three! Of the story! Squirrel is owned by cartuneslover14 and Mouse and Bat are owned by me! So dont get any ideas! Now on with the story.**

**-**

Mouse had just had just finished training, and was on her way to the lake. She thought of Bat on her way there. _"I cant wait to see him today! I know we have more in common, Ill just talk to him some more."_ She thought. When she made it to the lake, she saw that her friends were already there, including Bat. She smiled and walked up. "Hey guys! Whats up?"

Hamster walked over to here and said, "The usual, Skunk and Rabbit got into an arguement, and now theyre splashing eachother." Mouse looked ahead, and she saw Squirrel and Fox trying to pull them apart. Then Mouse shouted, "Hey! Is that a pile of chocolate bananas and carrots over there?" Then she pointed left of her direction. "WHERE!?" Both boys shouted, as she expected. "Oops, just a rock, my bad." She said. "Hey, you tricked us!" Skunk said. "But it got you to stop fighting, didnt it?" She said.

Both boys looked at eachother, and swam in different directions. "Boys." Fox said, rolling her eyes. Bat walked over to Mouse and said, "That was pretty smart of you." "Yeah, but sort of mean." She replied. "I wouldnt worry about it none." He assured her.She watched as he walked a few steps away, then she said, "Wait!" He turned around. "I just wanted to know if, you know, could spend a little more time together?" "Sure. Same time as yesterday?" "Count on it." She said, starting to smile. He turned back, and started on his way.

"Ooh! Double whammy!." Hamster said. Mouse turned around and smiled a bit bigger. "Can you tell us about this one too?" Fox asked. "Im sure that this would be a bit better than the last one." Squirrel said. "You sure?" Mouse asked her noble friend. "Positive. Come on, lets go to my treehouse. I got something I need to tell you." Squirrel said, then started to lead the way. The three other girls shot confused looks at eachother, but then started to follow.

When they finally got there, they were wondering what she wanted to tell them. "Alright everyone, here is what I want to tell you." Squirrel said as everyone sat down. "I was a little sneaky last night, forgive me, but I heard Bat playing his guitar, and I think he was writing a song." "What did it sound like he was saying?" Hamster asked. "well, I didnt really hear him clearly, but I think it was, "Her eyes shimmer like the ocean, walks towards me in a slow motion. If I could onlt say how I feel, then it would all be real.' And thats all I heard before he mumbled something."

Mouse wondered who he was singing about. She decided not to think about it. Then she realized the time. "Oh! I have to go! See you later." "Bye!" Hamster said. Then, Mouse went on her way. She started her way down Bats' cave. She just couldnt wait to see him again. She walked up to the entrance, and he walked out. "Come on in. I just cleaned up a little." He told her. She walked in, amused at what she saw.

**I stop here. What? You thought I was going to go further? Come on guys, itll be in the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I was late, my mom had me go to my cousins' softball game, and when I got home, my brothers were hogging the computer, so, I had to wait. Anyway, on with the story.**

**-**

His house was pretty bright and clean for a bat. She couldnt believe how many pictures he had. It reminded her of her father, always taking pictures of the family. One caught her eye. "Who is that little girl?" She asked. "Oh, thats my baby sister. She was only two when I left." "Shes a beautiful little girl. It kinda makes me wish I had siblings..." She said. "She may look cute now, but shes a little annoying when she screeches."

"Screeches?" Mouse asked. "Yeah, baby bats dont cry. They screech." Bat told her. "You have a nice place." She complimented. "I really dont clean up much, but since you were coming over, I just couldnt leave the place a mess." He said, dusting off one of his photos with his paw. "Thats real thoughtful." She said, then turned her head to see his guitar. "Can I try out your guitar?" She aked.

He turned around and said, "I dont really let anyone touch it, but since you have expierience, alright." She walked over and picked it up. She started strumming it, then started playing a melody. "Whered you pick that tune up? Its catchy." He asked. "I just made it up." She said. "Youre creative." He complimented. "Well, I do have time on my hands." She replied.

She put the guitar back, and turned bak to the pictures. "Who is that?" She asked, pointing to a picture with a man that Bat resembled. "Thats my father. He was in a gang called The Gruesome Ones. He tried to get me to join, but I refused because its a gang of crooks and thieves. I came here to clear our name." Mouse saw how his aqua eyes matched his fathers'.

_"They have the same eyes..." _She thought. Her thoghts were interupted by Bat. "Whatre you thinking?" He asked. "Nothing. So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked. "I thought it would be a good idea to talk about ourselves. Because you said you wanted to know eachother a little bit more." "Oh, right." She said.

He walked over to a sofa, and sat down. She walked over and joined him. "So, you know Im from Darksprings Cave, and I just wanted to know where youre from." "Im from a small town called Sasperella. Im southern." She said. "Oh, I got some southern blood in me, its from my moms' side. I guess that explains your accent." He said. Mouse was going to say something, but it was interrupted by someone shouting. "Ninja Monkeys! Come on guys! Weve got to move!" They heard Skunk shout. "Lets go!" Bat said. Mouse replied with a, "Gotcha." And then they followed Skunk.

**I stop here. I just love building suspence! See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. On with the story!**

**-**

Mouse and Bat caught up with Skunk. No sooner did they see everyone surrounded by ninja monkeys, ready to attack. "Monkeys, ATTACK!" Baboon shouted. The ninja monkeys swooped into action. One of them leaped into the air and aimed a kick at Squirrel. She took out her bo staff and whacked it right between the eyes. It flew back, screaming in fear and pain. Another jumped out from behind her, and she did a back-flip into the air, and landed behind it. Then, she punched it in the back of the head, and it was instantly knocked out. She let out a breath, and went to battle more.

Skunk and Rabbit were back to back, kicking the crud out of all the monkeys that came thier way. Rabbit grabbed one by the tail and started to whirl it around. He finally let go, and the monkey flew into a tree. He quickly cracked his knuckles, and started on another. Skunk was jumping onto a monkey, and covered its eyes. The monkey started to run around frantically, until it ran into the side of the mountain. Skunk jumped off, unharmed, and started on another monkey.

Fox started to run towards a monkey, and then leaped into the air. She kicked her leg right in front of her, and bashed the monkey's face right in. She landed, and grabbed the paws of the monkey behind her and threw it into the side of a cliff. As she ran to fight another, she stepped on the tail of a fallen monkey. It screamed out in pain.

Mouse was punching a monkey in the face, when one grabbed her shoulder. It spun her around and tried to punch her, but she dodged its attack.Then she grabbed its' head, and she head-butted it. It passed out, and she was on her way to another one. She kicked a monkey in its' back before she started fighting it. While doing so, she focused her sight on Bat.

Bat just kicked a monkey in its' face, and grabbed it with his feet. Then Bat took flight, going in a fast, swirling motion. He then dropped the monkey, which then landed on a pile of other monkeys that everyone had already fought. "Monkeys, RETREAT!" Baboon then yelled. The monkeys followed thier orders, and went away. "I wonder why they attacked." Squirrel said. "It was sudden." Turtle said. Then, they heard Panda call to them. "Someone stole one of the sacred scrolls!"

Everyone rushed over. "What up, Panda?" Rabbit said. _"Typical..." _Mouse thought. "The scroll that was stollen had a spell on it that could cure Drtagon..." Panda trailed off. "Hey, that fight was a distraction!" Skunk shouted out. "No, ya think squirt?" Rabbit replied. "Knock it off you two." Squirrel and Fox said at the same time. "Im asigning each of you on a mission. And I dont want any of you coming back without the scroll." Panda said. "We wont fail you." Squirrel said. "Alright, another mission! I bet Ill come back first." Rabbit said. "Oh yeah, Rabbit?" Skunk asked. "You bet, squirt." Skunk was about to say something else, but Bat interrupted. "Im pretty sure the girls were clear when they said quit." "Finally, someone with some brains around here..." Mouse whispered. "Alright, Skunk is with Squirrel, Fox with Rabbit, and Mouse with Bat. No complaining." Panda said. They agreed, and got ready to leave. "Remember Rabbit, were a team. So no telling me to back off because Im a girl, got it?" Fox said, and was replied with a, "No promises." She then elbowed him in his shoulder. "Ow! Cant take a joke?"

Mouse giggled at the sight of them. "I swear, somebody should be filming them." She thought out-loud. She then felt someone tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, and it was Squirrel. " I just want to say good luck." Mouse then replied with, "Well all need it, huh?" Squirrel just gave a small smile, and then headed on her way. "Hey, wait up Squirrel!" Skunk shouted at her. Mouse just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then another voice came out from behind her. "You ready to go?" She whirled around agian, and it was Bat. "Um... yeah..." She replied quietly. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "I was just startled, is all." Mouse replied, then the two went on thier way.

**Again, sorry for the LOOOOONG wait! I guess Im just spacing out, ya know, writing this and all... yep... Oh! Uh, yeah. Read and review, and there will be more to come. I promise.**


End file.
